


The Domestic Approach

by tarnera



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, I own nothing save my crazy theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnera/pseuds/tarnera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes tea with Jackie Tyler.</p><p>Originally written for cliche_bingo on Livejournal. Prompt: Trapped!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domestic Approach

The Doctor eyed the door. Too far away; he'd never make it. Right. Windows? There were two of them, but his captor was between him and them. There was no way he could get over to them without making it look like an escape attempt. He picked up his cup, took a sip of tea, and made a face.

"Oi, what was that look for?" Jackie Tyler snapped.

"Nothing, Jackie," he said, looking around again impatiently.

"Was that a comment on my tea?"

"No, it wasn't," he sighed, closing his eyes briefly. _Rassilon give me strength..._

She glared at him. "I think it was. What is wrong with my tea?"

"Nothing is wrong with your tea, all right? It's fantastic tea." He slumped back in his chair and picked up his cup again. "Even if it is a bit weak," he mumbled into it.

She reached over and smacked his leg, making him jump and almost spill the brown liquid all over his jumper. "What was that for?" he said, actually surprised. He supposed he shouldn't have been.

"I couldn't reach your face, that's what that was for!" she said.

He got up and moved to a chair further away, saving his black-clad legs from further abuse. He glanced at the door again. Still no Rose...where was she? "This is ridiculous," he muttered.

"It's only been two hours," Jackie said, as if that explained everything.

He stared at her incredulously. "Who goes shopping for two hours?"

"You certainly don't," Jackie said. "Always wearing the same things, and that jacket! I'm surprised Rose lets you out of the TARDIS looking like that."

"Oi, I change my jumper. And what is wrong with this jacket? It looks good on me, and everything goes with black," he pointed out.

"Did Rose tell you that last one?" Jackie asked. The Doctor suddenly became very interested in drinking his tea. Jackie smirked.

There was a sudden flurry of talk and laughter from the hallway. The Doctor perked up instantly—he would recognize that laugh anywhere. Rose was finally back from her "girl's day out," and about time, too. He drained the last of his tea, grimaced again, and got to his feet just as Rose came through the door. "...was nice seeing you again, we should do it again soon!" she was saying. The woman she was talking to laughed, agreed, and left.

The Doctor looked at the frankly alarming amount of clothing Rose had just plonked on the table and said casually, "Have a nice time?"

"Yeah, I did. Here, Mum, these are for you," she said, handing Jackie about twenty blouse-looking things in various shades of pink.

"Thank you, sweetheart! I'd been meaning to get some more tops and all," Jackie said, delighted.

There was still a lot of stuff left in the pile. The Doctor said, "Is all that for you? You did remember that I've got a rather large wardrobe in the TARDIS and you're welcome to borrow from it, right?"

Rose shrugged. "Well, borrowing is borrowing, and these are mine. Besides," she added as she started to go through the stuff, "not all this is mine. Here, I bought you some new jumpers just to mix things up a bit." She handed him some jumpers in decidedly lighter colors than he usually wore. At least there wasn't anything pink that he could see.

"Erm...thanks," he said, taking them awkwardly. "You, uh, didn't have to. Really."

Rose traded an exasperated look with her mother to the Doctor's discomfort. Sometimes Rose was a bit too like Jackie for his taste. "Clearly alien men don't understand about shopping trips any more than Earth men," Jackie said disparagingly. "I suppose it was too much to hope for."

"Right," he said, shifting the jumpers to one arm and looking at Rose hopefully. "Back to the TARDIS?"

"What, already?" Jackie said. "I haven't been able to spend any time with my Rose, she went swanning off the second you two got here."

Rose stopped going through her purchases to look at him. "She's right, Doctor. I do want to spend some time with her, and we have a time machine after all. An afternoon doing nothing won't hurt anyone, will it?"

The Doctor knew when he was beaten, although in his opinion double-teaming was cheating. "All right then," he said, putting the jumpers down on the table with Rose's clothing. "I guess another cuppa tea would be nice."

The smile Rose gave him was a nice reward for his graceful surrender. Jackie bustled about the kitchen and returned with three cups of tea and some biscuits on a tray. The Doctor took a cup and inspected its contents. He tried a sip and concluded that Jackie made a better effort when she was making tea for Rose as well as him.

Jackie and Rose started gossiping. The Doctor eyed the door.


End file.
